Peace makes 10
by neverdeadonlydreaming
Summary: All the digidestined are in high school except for Iori. Yamato and Sora are together and Taichi is jealous, but what happens when some one from Yamato's past, that he can't remember, comes back and this new comer is a digidestined.HIATUS, writers block
1. Chapter 1

**Setting**

Adventure 01 except Hikari and Takeru: 17/18 (high school sr.)

Adventure 02 except Iori: 15/16 (high school first year)

Cody: 15 (last year of middle school)


	2. Chapter 1: a new but familiar face

Hi hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song in this chapter

Battle of the bands

Yamato was elated him and his band where sure to win just as they had done last year. There was only one act left and if the others where anything to judge by it would be bad, leaving them a straight road to victory.

*cheers* the act walked on.

"Peace makes 10" Sora muttered next to him.

"Huh" He looked at her questioningly

"The name of this act"

"Oh" he grunted as the music began.

Only now did he notice the girl standing at the front of the stage. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a punky black t-shirt with red strips and safety pins on it. She had a red guitar in her hand. Then he saw he hair fiery dark orange hair like lava cascading down her back. He recognised her from some where but… his thought was cut of as the girl started to sing.

_Chotto matte mite dare datte  
Kinou to maru de chigau_

She was amazing, Yamato's confidence in winning had packed up and left as his mouth hung open in shock.

_Chotto mite mite  
Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa_

Chotto kimi kimi  
Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru  
Datte yo no naka kore ja  
Maru de natte nai jan

He looked to his left and right and saw that both Sora and Taichi where the same. The girl's hair seemed to burst into flame as she sang. Yamato was getting more and more unsure about his supposed "easy win".

_Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo  
Ima! suitakute  
Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Kimi no sono yowamushi wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo  
Goojasu na jinsei wo!

Soshite ima sugu kimeta nara  
Yuuki wo sotto moteru

Soshite ima kara doko mademo  
Tsugi kara tsugi e bouken

Soshite ima sugu hashiridasou  
Ato de kangaeyou yo  
Datte mirai ga kore ja  
Shoboi karaa ni naru jan

Da ne! kimochi ii merodi  
Ima! utaitakute  
Shou ga nai shou ga nai

Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no haato nana iro ni kawaru yo  
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Kimi no sono yuuutsu wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo  
Goojasu na jinsei wo!

Da ne! kimochi ii merodi  
Ima! utaitakute  
Shou ga nai shou ga nai

Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii  
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne  
Kimi no sono yowamushi wo  
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo  
Goojasu na jinsei wo!

_(Lyrics in English:_

_Try to wait a while, anyone is  
Totally different from yesterday_

Try to look for a while  
Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature

Wait [you],  
Your wish to make excuses can be understood  
Because if the world is like this,  
Nothing's is going to get done

Right! The good breeze  
Now! want to breathe  
Can't be helped, can't be helped

Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Keep the doors in the world open  
Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Your cowardice  
Will [be] be blown away completely  
A gorgeous life!

And if it's decided now  
Courage can be gained slowly

And from now on, anywhere can  
Be traveled next to next

And start running now  
Think later  
Because if the future is like this,  
It'll become a dull color

Right! The good melody  
Now! want to sing  
Can't be helped, can't be helped

Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
The hearts in the world will be rainbow colored  
Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Your sadness  
Will be blown away completely  
A gorgeous life!

Right! The good melody  
Now! want to sing  
Can't be helped, can't be helped

Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Keep the doors in the world open  
Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Your cowardice  
Will be blown away completely  
A gorgeous life!)

As the song ended the girl said into the microphone.

"I'm Kamize Megumi, I hope you liked it", and then with a little bow she left the stage, but just before she stepped down Yamato notice a pure white necklace glinting at her neck.

(1 week later, first day back at school)

"I still can't believe we lost" Yamato groaned.

"Quit complaining it's been a week already" Taichi mumbled.

"Okay, class this is your last year of high school" Momomia sensei announced bouncing onto the room.

*whole class cheers*

"And just to make thing's better there is going to be a new student in our class" he continued ignoring to dyeing whoops.

"You can come in now" he smiled, to some one Yamato and the others couldn't see.

Then she walked in, flaming hair in a scruffy ponytail.

She did the same cute little bow that she had done on stage.

_Wait a minute did I just think __the bow was cute?_

"I'm Kamize Megumi, I hope u take care of me" she chirped with a little grin on her face.

Cliff hanger! Hope you can wait a bit for the next chapter.

And

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 2 : a new friend a new crest?

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon **

"I'm Kamize Megumi I hope you take care of me"

"Oh my god that's her" Taichi whispered to no one.

"Okay Kamize, you can go and sit at the back next to Ishida" said Momomia sensei, he looked up to see a puzzled face "the blonde one" he added.

"Oh, thank you"

She walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Yamato.

"Hi…" she trail of looking thoughtful "You're the one from the other night, at the battle of the bands, you should of won" she finished with a smile. Yamato looked shocked she was even better looking close up and some thing about her rang a faint bell at the back of his mind.

_Wait even better looking close up! Sora, think about Sora!_

"Umm… yeah hi I'm Ishida Yamato and you where so much better than me and my band were" he stuttered out.

"Quiet at the back" Momomia sensei shouted.

Then both Yamato and Megumi turned to the front looking a little sheepish.

(That day's lunch break)

Everyone was chattering especially Mimi. She had only come back from America two weeks ago. But all of the other digidestined, no matter how much they loved her could no longer listen to her rants, except of course for Koushiro who still listened to her like her voice was the ultimate computer program. Meanwhile Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and Ken were all pretending to listen to Miyako talk about all the cute boys in her class.

"So guys what do you think of the new girl?" Taichi asked Sora and Yamato.

"She seems nice, I just hope she is as nice as her singing voice", Sora commented.

"Yeah, she was pretty amazing, but she modest as well, when she sat down next to me she said me and the guys should have won" Yamato thought aloud.

"Thanks for the compliment" said a voice behind him, making him jump.

He looked round to see Megumi, looking a little nervous.

"Um… you guys are the only people I know. So do mind if I sit here", she asked with a small smile on her face.

"No, not at all sit down", he Taichi and Sora said in unison.

She seemed to relax a little at this and sat down next to Sora.

Yamato then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, everybody this is Kamize Megumi" he stated.

"Hello, Kamize-kun" everyone chanted.

Megumi looked up with a cute blush on her face.

_Again with the cute_

"Hi and please it's Megumi. I used to live in England and I got used to the whole first names thing. To be honest I prefer it now" she said offhandedly.

Mimi jumped at the mention of England and immediately rushed over leaving Koushiro high and dry.

As she talked to Mimi, Yamato noticed the glint of white at her neck again. It was the same as it was as she left the stage the week before. Wait, no, it couldn't be, could it?

Sora tapped him on the shoulder waking him from his daze.

"You ok"?

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think we need to meet up later to talk about digi-stuff" he whispered.

Little did they know that someone unwanted was listening, what's more she understood the meaning of Yamato's words.

(That afternoon at Yamato's Dad's flat)

"So why did you want to talk to us Yamato" Koushiro inquired.

"Earlier on at lunch I saw Megumi was wearing a necklace. When I looked closer it looked a lot like a crest."

Everyone's eyes widened except Koushiro's.

"Well I was wondering of there could be another one considering that Ken's crest of kindness wasn't found until a few years after we found ours." Yamato continued.

"It is highly possible" Koushiro mused.

"But why don't we know about this, surely Gennai would have told us" Daisuke and Tai said all too loudly.

"He didn't tell you about my crest" Ken chipped in.

"If Megumi really does have a crest I wonder what it is" Said Mimi, as always not quite on the same wave length as everyone else.

"That is true Ken, I think we should just wait and see what happens" Koushiro replied completely ignoring Mimi (shock horror).

"If she knows we are digidestined then she might tell us" Sora added.

"Or we could just ask" said Daisuke.

This comment got him "Oh my god he really has lost it" looks form everyone else.

Then Yamato spoke up "I agree with Koushiro, I need to get dinner ready so could you all leave".

"Yamato wants a private evening with Sora, cute" said Mimi, not understanding why Yamato and Sora glared at her while everyone else snickered.

"Well maybe he dose" Sora said supportively.

No one but Hikari noticed Taichi's slightly angry and disheartened face.

"He is more jealous than he used to be" she thought to herself.

I should have another chapter up on the weekend please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Talking in the park

**I don't own digimon **

(At school a week after the talk about Digi-stuff)

Megumi is now officially part of the group although no one can talk about any thing digi while she is around. All the digidestined are keeping an eye on her necklace and they all agree that it could be a crest.

"So, since you guys have been so nice to me, I was wondering if you all wanted to come to my house on Friday to watch a film" Megumi said loud enough for everyone to hear, which was quite loud considering Taichi and Daisuke where fighting over who was better at football (again).

The group looked up at her mulling the thought over in their minds.

"Yay, Of course sounds fun" Mimi sang just as loudly.

"I'll go as well it will be prodigious" said Koushiro at hearing this. Everybody snickered, making Koushiro blush and Mimi look a little confused.

"Me and Yamato will come to" added Sora.

"Will we"?

"Yes we will"

"Lovers tiff, oh I'll come to and so will Ken" Daisuke said in a way only he could.

"That doesn't count as a lovers tiff and since we aren't lovers you can't say that I'll be going even though I will be" Ken commented with a smirk on his face. Daisuke just glared back.

"Me to, me to" Miyako shouted.

"If Yamato's going I guess I will to" Takeru stated.

"Of course I'll go" said Hikari.

Turning round, Megumi walk over to the only person who hadn't answered.

"Taichi, will you be coming to"?

"I may as well" He replied, looking over at Sora and Yamato forlornly.

(That day after school)

Taichi didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind him, so he jumped when Megumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Taichi, you really must have been off in a world of your on. I called you three times" she puffed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" he replied absentmindedly.

"I *puff* need to talk to you"

"Okay what is it?"

"Need to sit down. Can we go to the park?"

"Sure" Taichi replied.

When they got to the park they sat down on a bench and Megumi began.

"I may as well get straight to the point" she turned to Taichi "you like Sora don't you" she finished in a serious tone.

Taichi when as red as a strawberry "no I don't, she is Yamato's girlfriend and I'm happy for them" he managed to get out before boiling over. Megumi could practical see steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh so that's not the reason you look over at them enviously all the time, or could it be that you are jealous of Sora and like Yamato"

"No, I don't look over enviously. Do I?"

"You do and by saying that you kind of just admitted to the fact that you like Sora"

"Fine, I do like Sora, but she likes Yamato. And anyway why do you care?"

"I like Yamato"

"What? You've only know him for a week" said Taichi with his eyes widening.

"Wrong, I've know him for years, he just doesn't remember" Megumi said getting up.

"Wait how long have you known him, why would he forget?"

"You'll find out when he remembers, please don't tell anyone about this conversation"

"I won't it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you"

"Cool, see you tomorrow at school, and can you send an e-mail round telling people to be at mine for five PM, here's the address" she gave him a small piece of paper any walked off leaving Taichi more confused than he had been since he was first catapulted into the digital world.

(Friday 5PM Megumi's house)

"Embamon you have to go out, I don't care were but they can't find out yet Gennai said they are already suspicious so please" Megumi argued to her stubborn digimon. Who resembled a white rabbit but had a flaming tail and ear tips. Oh and then there was the bright orange eyes.

"Okay fine, I won't go out but I will stay in you wardrobe until they are gone" Embamon replied in a huff.

"Thank you" Megumi said tickling him on the ear.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's them. Get upstairs"

"Way ahead of you" Embamon said from the top of the stairs.

Megumi went to open the door checking her hair on the way. She opened it to see all the other digidestined, minus Jyou and Iori, on her door step.

"Hi glad you could all make it come in"

Sorry a little shorter than the others but next chapter that should be up on Wednesday will be longer. Hope you like it. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 4: Nicknames

**Don't own digimon or any of the films mentioned**

As every one walked in Megumi registered their body language. First was Mimi stood tall in her usual manner, with Koushiro walking behind like a puppy? Next was Daisuke and Ken the former dragging the latter in without noticing the blush on the latter's face. After them was Miyako who was the first person to greet Megumi upon entering the house. Then Sora and Yamato holding hands and Takeru and Hikari standing a little too close, Taichi would have complained if he hadn't been looking at Sora as he came in. But what Megumi didn't notice as she closed the door was that Yamato look away from Sora's face and onto the back of hers. It was just for a moment but it defiantly happened, because in his intent study of Sora's face Taichi saw it and couldn't help but think "maybe me and Megumi aren't out of the race yet".

Megumi walked in to the living room to find that everyone was already settled on the sofa, chairs and the floor.

"Okay for any one who is hungry we can order pizza. Also we have to decide on a film" She walked over to the DVD rack in the corner "Okay we can watch 'the boat that rocked' or 'Monty pythons: life of Brian'."

"Oh isn't there anything else" Daisuke inquired.

"There is but these are the ones I haven't watched in a while and feel like watching so which is it?"

"Hands up for life of Brian", Taichi shouted. Everyone but Daisuke raised their hands.

"Oh but I've seen that one"

"It's a majority vote, and stop pouting you look like a girl" Ken said incredulously.

Just the there were two meows from the balcony as two cats, one white, one ginger, walked in.

"Oh cute" Hikari squealed, running over to stroke them "what are there names"?

"Snowy and Ginger nut".

Mimi then walked over to the white one petted it and said "snowy is so sweet".

"Um that's not Snowy the ginger one is Snowy that's Ginger nut" said Megumi. She got some funny looks after saying this.

"It's meant to be ironic". There was then a few ahs to show realization.

"So hands up who is hungry"?

Everyone's hand shot up but none as high as Tai and Daisuke.

"Ok so what type of pizza and how many"?

All the girls wanted margarita and all the boys wanted pepperoni so Megumi order a large and a medium of each.

"While we are waiting for them I would like to play a game" Megumi said with a sly grin on her face.

"What's that" everybody asked.

"Basically you ask a question and everyone has to answer" she answered "I'll go first, what was your nickname when you where a kid"?

"My parents call me pumpkin does that count" Mimi asked tentatively.

"Yep, what about you Koushiro"?

"Isn't it obvious it was geek"

"That's not nice, well mines just a shortening, Kari"

"Yeh same, Tai"

"And me nothing interesting, Matt"

"TK for me"

"I went to America once and they called me Davis"

"I used to have be allergic to my next door neighbour's cat and got a rash and people called me itchy like my last name"

"The obvious for me to, four eyes"

"I used to wear hats so it was hat head, what about you Megumi"?

"Well it was one my parents gave me because they thought I was flighty as the wind and had the possibility to be brutal as well as calm like the sea so it was kaze umi. It is also like my name take the mi out of Kamize and you get kaze and take the Meg of the beginning of Megumi and you get umi."

Yamato felt as if someone was tugging at the back of his eyes trying to make them see something in his brain he had forgotten about. Where had he heard that name before?

**Not very long and I'm sorry it's a bit late it's just that I started a new fic. Hope you like and there won't be another chapter until I get two reviews on this one. **


End file.
